Broken
by Onnza
Summary: Change is coming, Bella hates change. She feels tension in Edward and odd things begin happening, when she confronts him she notices things she doesn't like, terrible things.


**Broken**

**This is my first Twilight story, and only my second attempt at a story. Forgive any errors or mistakes I make, I'll try and stick true to the characters but a few changes might have to be made to make it easier to write.**

**'Grant my last request and just let me hold you'**

**Prologue**

**I guess I should start from the beginning, my name is Bella and I was just an ordinary girl until I met Edward and the rest of the Cullens. After a long, drawn out process, I discovered that their entire family are vampires. Not the typical vampires of legends, they only drink the blood of animals and sunlight doesn't kill them, it just reflects oddly off their skin, causing them to sparkle in light. They don't age and have to move around to avoid suspicion, which is one of the reasons they ended up in Fauks, the lack of sunlight means they can move around during the day.**

**I should have ran when I discovered this, ran and never stopped. But I didn't, I stayed and was foolish enough to think I could be with Edward. That mistake almost killed me, it still could.**

Chapter one

I woke from a peaceful sleep and reach across to where I know Edward will be. I feel him lying there, staring at me with his intense golden eyes. I smile contently at him, he laughs and ruffles my hair playfully. We lie there not saying anything, both happy to just stare into one another's eyes.

He breaks the silence, asking if I'm ready to get ready to go to school. I sigh loudly, this moment was perfect and the prospect of school has ruined what should have been a wonderful memory.

I release myself from his arms and stomp my way to the bathroom to get ready for school. I quickly clean my teeth, comb my hair back, not really caring what it looked like and had a quick shower. I walk slowly back to my bedroom, making sure to make as much noise as I can.

I turn to look at the bed and see Edward looking at me amused, anger flares inside me but quickly fades when I stare at his face. Perfection is the only word that springs to mind. He chuckles and I glare at him, he grins sheepishly and I can't help smiling back, causing another chuckle.

I look around and pick up any clothing I see, deciding on jeans and a simple t-shirt, with a band I don't even recognize etched on the front. Huh, I pick the shirt up and throw it to Edward before hesitantly asking, 'is this yours?'

Worry quickly appears on his face before being replaced by his usual suave expression. If I didn't spend so long focusing intently at his beautifully crafted face then I wouldn't have even noticed the sudden expression change. I felt a familiar unease settling over me, I've only felt this way once, before Edward left because he thought it would be good for me. I quickly try and calm myself down before I start hyperventilating, Edward can't see me like that.

He studies the shirt for a few seconds, I'm watching him extremely carefully, waiting for his answer and hoping that I'm imagining all this worry. He replies slowly, 'I don't recognize it, it smells like you though.'

I smile at him and take the shirt back. Inside I feel like lying down and crying, the crushing weight of worry is weighing me down, sapping my energy and willpower. I slip the shirt on and walk downstairs for breakfast, steadying myself on the kitchen counter before I topple over. No Bella, that can't happen, he can't see this. Edward wraps his hands around my waist and tells me that Charlie is about to come down and that he'll see me later, I turn and kiss him quickly, my lack of energy ends the kiss prematurely.

For the first time since I've met Edward, I'm glad that Charlie doesn't know about Edward frequently staying the night. It means that I have a few minutes to think about everything, Edward lying to me, the worry on his face, what is all means. I grab a piece of toast and slowly nibble at it, worried about whether my stomach can take the food, in the mood I'm in.

I leave the table quickly, before Charlie has a chance to come down the stairs. He's always been able to tell when something is wrong with me and I really don't want to have a conversation about that now, especially when I don't even know what's wrong. I step outside and tentatively step towards my old truck and before I have a chance to open the door and climb inside, Edward gently strokes my shoulder.

I flinch and let out a small moan and turn to face him. His face is a mixture of shock and hurt, his eyes boring into mine questionably. I sigh and can't even think of a lie to tell him so I just climb into my truck and wait for him to get in the passenger side, he doesn't move and I glare at him. 'What the fuck is your problem, just get in the truck or I'll leave.' he looks shocked and I regret it instantly, 'I..I..I'm so sorry, Edward please get in, I'm so so sorry.'

He climbs in and doesn't look at me. I try as hard as I can to not look at him for the rest of the journey, my knuckles straining with the ammount of pressure I'm exerting on the wheel. This continues for a few minutes before I finally can't take it, I sigh loudly and turn to face him. He's turned towards me, his face an emotionless mask. I do the only thing I can think of, I lean in and kiss him, the kiss is long and passionate. I try to express all the emotions I'm feeling to him, through the kiss. He looks surprised but doesn't stop me until he quickly grabs the wheel, faster than any human could, and sets us back on the right course.

We get to school later than usual but neither of us cares, Edward is still upset about my outburst and I'm still weighed down by anxiety. We go to our first lesson, biology and take our seats, together near the back.

Alice, Edwards sister, turns around and starts talking to Edward, looking concerned. I tune out the conversation and put my head on the table, trying to forget about all my worries and just focus on not arguing with Edward. The moment I think about Edward, I think about the shirt and the lying and tense up. Alice notices this and tries to get my attention, I ignore her and continue brooding.

What if the shirt belongs to another girl, maybe another vampire? Thoughts like these plagued me for the majority of the day and I can't seem to shake the eerie feeling that change is coming, I've learnt from experience, change is never a good thing.

I'm walking into the canteen when Edward gently tugs me to the side and pulls me into an empty classroom, he picks me up and sets me on the teachers desk in front of him. He stares deeply into my eyes and whispers quietly, 'Bella, what's wrong?'

I pause for a moment, intending to lie to him and spare him the pain that I'm feeling, instead I start crying and incoherently telling him everything I'm feeling. He concentrates and listens intently, only moving to wrap his arms around me. Edward stared at me without saying anything, he held this pose for what seemed like an eternity, in reality it was probably only about two minutes, before standing up and leaving.

Rejection washed through me, he didn't even offer an explanation or try and console me, he just left... I was at a loss, my brain refused to process the sudden turn of events and my heart was straining painfully, almost like a jagged hole being ripped through me.

I stayed there, hugging my knees desperately trying to heal the jagged hole piercing through me growing larger by the second, for an unknown amount of time, too lost in my own depression to realize that lunch was over and I had to get back to class. I left the room in a daze, remarking to myself how lucky I was not to get caught.

I walk with my head down, making my way to biology as fast as possible, only pausing to dry my eyes and make myself presentable before quickly pushing the door open. I open the door and groan Internely, remembering only now that I sit next to Edward. I shuffle my way slowly to my seat and gaze at his perfection, I traced the hard line of his jaw, moving my gave slowly down his body, appreciating all his beauty. This simple action caused physical pain, I could never compare to Edward he was pure perfection, whereas I was plain and blended in.

He looked up at me, his eyes laced with pain and regret. He opens his mouth like he's hesitating to say something, he holds up his hands in defeat and whispers in my ear. 'I can't protect you anymore, I can barely hold myself together.'

I stare into his eyes and notice the change, his lucious golden eyes have changed. They're flecked with red, this crimson seems to infect the rest of his eyes, polluting them. I give an audible gasp and before I know what I'm doing I run, I ran and didn't stop.


End file.
